


love long since lost

by meliapis



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliapis/pseuds/meliapis
Summary: [reader insert]request: soul mate au where sal's soulmate is the reader but she's not his soulmate but is actually larry's soulmate so theres ANG S T (basically sal's soulmate is unrequited)[requested on tumblr]
Relationships: Larry Johnson/Reader, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson/Reader, Sal Fisher/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	love long since lost

He met you the same day he met Larry, only minutes apart. Larry had already told him everything there was to know about the apartments (including the maniac that was Charlie). It was during their plan of attack to take him down that he mentioned you.

Thinking back now, Sal had always known. You and Larry had known each for _years_ , running amok in that building and causing as much chaos as two kids could (which just happened to be a lot). Everything Larry had told him was just a repeat. You were the secret holder, knowing every dark, dirty detail there was to know and, at the time, Sal was glad because it meant the boy had two people to look out for him--take care of him. Larry was his best friend and he _always_ would be. He could never hate him.

Today would probably be the closest he would ever get to that sentiment. It wasn't even hatred, it ten times worse. Hatred didn't rot someone from the inside out, didn't weigh them down as much as jealousy did.

The realization hurt the second time, he noted. Hurt more than the first and stung like a bitch because he'd known this would happen for years. It just hadn't fully sunk in until the ink had, staining his skin in a handwriting far too familiar to not place at first glance.

It was true that he'd gotten close to Larry since the movie-in. They were inseparable, partners in crime and the brother neither of them ever had. And that was exactly why the first time he registered his feeling towards you, it had been _painful_. He'd felt sick to his stomach that day, guilt settling in him like a parasite and feeding off every look Larry sent him the days following. It wasn't like either of you had told him how you felt towards one another, he just knew. Everyone knew.

And he still went and fucking fell for you like it wasn't going to kill him one day--this exact day.

He had never been a fan of his birthday, now he just resented it more.

So caught up in his turmoil he missed the chime of his phone the first time, only noticing the flash when it started ringing on its second cycle of the annoying tune. The caller's name had him gritting his teeth. Everything in him refused to pick it up, but Sal Fisher was a good person and while it may be one of his greatest attributes, it didn't always end well for him.

"Hey, Larry Face," he answered, hiding his heavy heart.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" two voices screamed simultaneously. The heaviness increased and he fought back the moisture in his eyes at the sound of your voice.

"Sorry if we woke you, I told him not to call you again," you said, tone sweet, _always_ sweet.

"We had to be the first ones! Todd had the advantage because he lives with him!"

"Thanks guys," he chuckled, forcing as much mirth as he could into it. "I was awake, though, so don't worry."

"See? I told you."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Their quiet laughter had his face scrunching up as he fought back the onslaught of emotion building up in his chest.

"I am kinda tired, though," he said, looking for an escape route.

"At least tell us about your soulmark!" you pleaded. "What's their name? We can look up the meaning and figure out what they're like later!"

"What? No! The symbolism is _where_ it is," Larry disputed and he heard your soft giggling again. He could only imagine the two of you, sitting in Larry's bed and hands all over each other. His best friend couldn't go two seconds without holding you in his arms. It'd been like that since his birthday earlier in the year, midnight revealing your name on the palm of his hand for everyone to see.

Sal swallowed the urge to vomit, eyes stinging.

"Shit," he whispered, shivering at the chill in his room.

"What? What's wrong?" Larry asked.

Sal cursed again, silently. He struggled to put his shirt back on and cover your name. It hurt too much to look at, burning in it's spot over his rib cage--over his _heart_.

Larry was right about where the mark was. The irony was bitter, putting your name exactly where he knew he'd end up for loving you: with a broken heart.

"I'm sorry," he breathed into the receiver.

"Sal?" you called and he could feel the tear ripping wider, digging deeper. His soul would split apart, he felt like he was going to die it hurt so much.

"I..." He took a breath, pulling himself together for just a few more moments. The last thing he wanted was for either of you to show up right now. "There...there isn't one."

"What? Are you sure?" you asked.

"Did you check all over? It might be on your back," Larry offered.

"I-I checked in the mirror already. I don't have one."

"Shit," he heard him mutter. "Well, fuck that, dude. You don't need a soulmark to find your soulmate. Hell, just look at our parents! They're happy and their marks don't even match."

"Yeah," he murmured. "Yeah, I know. I just... I just need some time to accept it, you know?"

"Sally," you said softly and he winced, your name scorching his skin. "You'll always have us. You don't need a mark tell you that."

"Heh, yeah. I know, thanks you guys," he whispered, throat constricting. "I'm tired. I'm gonna head to bed."

"We'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Larry encouraged. "Your party will take your mind off it. I got hella booze--"

"Larry! You know he doesn't drink," you hissed.

"He does sometimes!"

"Thanks, dude. I'm looking forward to it," he said and a small piece of him really did mean it. He just needed time. God, just give him some time, please.

"See you soon, Sally," you crooned. "We love you."

"Fuck yeah we do. To the moon and back," Larry agreed and the tears fell, then.

"Thanks," he choked. "Night."

He didn't wait for their replies before pressing the end call button. The phone clattered to the floor as he buried his face in his hands, gasping for air as he curled in on himself at the end of his bed.

Why did it have to hurt so much? Why did he have to go through this after everything that had already happened? Hadn't he deserved enough torture? He just couldn't comprehend it and the ache remained, burrowing into his chest and ripping at his heart until all that was left was a gaping hole to mourn.

God, he wished he could blame you. He wished he could be mad at someone, _anyone_ besides himself. But at the end of the day, he was the only he could hold accountable when it came to his unrequited love.

Maybe one day it would change. He'd find someone else like his dad and be happy knowing that at least the girl he loved was being taken care of and had a happy life. Yeah, he would come to learn to live with it.

But for now he would let himself grieve for a love that would never come to be.

He wept.


End file.
